


Half-Holiday

by gardnerhill



Series: Adele's Day Off [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Original Female Character, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Adele ruined her picture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> For the July 2015 Watson's Woes Promptfest Amnesty Prompt #2: _Timestamp_ _. Pick a story you wrote in a previous year's JWP (or if this is your first year, any previous Holmesian story you've written, or if you have never written any Holmesian fic before one of the stories/movies/episodes from any Holmes-based canon) and show what happened either just before or just after it._ For this story I chose my 2012 entry [Thunder Lizard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/800151).

Adele Hart leaped to her feet at the shouts and breaking glass and piercing police whistles. Heedlessly letting her ruined Brontosaurus picture swing to the ground, she prepared to leave the museum as fast as possible. She wasn’t going to hang around a fight that would get her arrested for looking suspicious – she was shabbily-dressed and she was black, and that meant “guilty” for coppers and gentlemen alike.

What stopped her was a groan of pain.

She turned back. And she ignored the scuffle and shrieking at the far end of the gallery to go to the gentlemen on his hands and knees, head hanging down.

By the time the tall thin gentleman came running back (the look of fear on his face telling her that these two were friends), Adele had the other man sitting up, and had finished knotting her kerchief around his head to stop the blood from the gash on his scalp.

The tall thin man knelt beside the bandaged fellow, the look of fear changing to one of relief. Adele met his uncanny grey gaze before lowering her eyes before her betters.

“We are both in your debt.” The tall fellow spoke as if she was a fine lady. “And I heartily apologise for our disruption of your half-holiday from your position as laundress.”

She jerked her head up to stare at him in surprise. She looked at the hawk-nosed man with the cool grey stare, the warmer gaze of the moustachioed man beside him. She knew who both of them were. All of them ignored the police handcuffing the curator in the background.

The bandaged man smiled at her, and his words only confirmed her supposition. “Miss, permit me to introduce you to Mr. Sherlock Holmes.”

“And if there is anything I can do to repay this favour, please let me know.” The tall thin man had a cooler gaze, but it too was kind, and he was grateful.

She nodded. “Yes sir, Mr. Sherlock Holmes. The next time you come to my museum, will you please be a little quieter?”

The bandaged man burst out laughing.

The thin-faced man was solemn-looking but his eyes twinkled. “I shall.”

Adele nodded with a smile of her own, and turned to retrieve her dropped sketch.


End file.
